


Glitter Dragon

by JaceOfSpace



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceOfSpace/pseuds/JaceOfSpace
Summary: Johan walks in on Judai making a very glittery mess. What could have possibly caused this?
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Glitter Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> A GX request from tumblr this time! The request was spiritshipping with the prompt "Why the hell is there glitter everywhere?”
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://judai-kun.tumblr.com/)

“Why the hell is there glitter everywhere?” Johan was standing in the entryway of Judai’s dorm room, hands on his hips and his eyebrow arched.

Judai chuckled nervously, “Haha, it’s a funny story really…” He was sitting on the floor, hands behind his back, and glittered scattered everywhere. The walls, the floor, his hair, his clothes. Johan couldn’t find a single spot that wasn’t sparkling. This was going to take forever to clean up.

Johan sighed, moving a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He loved Judai, he really did, but he really couldn’t believe the kinds of antics the other boy managed to get into. “Why do you even have glitter in the first place? _Where_ did you get glitter?”

“You’d be surprised what Tome-san keeps stocked in the store,” Judai responded casually, rubbing the back of his head. Johan could tell he was avoiding answering the “why” part of his question.

Taking a step closer to Judai, Johan tried to peer around the other boy’s back and get a glimpse of what he was holding. Judai shifted his body to keep whatever it was hidden. “Hey, c’mon. I wanna see what you were working on.”

“It’s nothing!” Judai’s voice cracked as he shouted, still trying to maneuver himself away from Johan.

 _Well that’s clearly a lie,_ Johan thought to himself. He pouted, squatting down on the floor in front of Judai, trying to reach behind him, but also trying not to get too close to Judai and wind up getting himself covered in glitter. “Judaiiiii, I want to seeeeee,” he whined.

Judai felt defenseless against his adorable boyfriend. He pouted back at Johan. “But I wanted it to be a surpriiiiiise.”

Johan relaxed, sitting back on his heels and resting his hands on his knees. “You’ve already surprised me by covering your room in glitter, silly.”

Judai sighed, resigning himself to Johan’s will. He did want to give to Johan, just a little more discreetly. He had planned on slipping the gift into an envelope and under the crack of Johan’s dorm room, but his boyfriend having walked in on him while he was finishing the gift threw his plans for a loop. “Okay, but I have to finish it! I just need to add a couple more touches, so turn around. And don’t peak!”

“Okay, okay,” Johan put his hands up, getting back up on his feet and making a show of covering his eyes and pivoting on his heels to face away from Judai. “I won’t peak.”

“Good,” Judai said before turning around to finish up his project. Johan could hear the sound of pencils and pens scratching against paper. His curiosity was getting the better of him, but he stood his ground and kept his eyes covered.

“Okay, it’s done,” Judai spoke at last. Johan opened his eyes and eagerly spun around to find Judai also standing now, holding what looked to be a Duel Monsters card to his chest. Judai looked down at the card, then briefly glanced at Johan, then darted his eyes back down to the card. He looked rather sheepish for someone who constantly radiated confidence, and Johan could make out a blush gracing his features.

Suddenly, Judai thrust the card in Johan’s direction, his eyes still not meeting Johan’s. “Uh, this is for you. It’s not anything great, and I know you can’t actually use this. But I hope you still like it…”

Johan delicately took the card from Judai’s hand and stared at it. His eyes widened in amazement as he saw Judai’s rendition of what he must believe Rainbow Dragon to look like. The entire image was hand drawn, colored carefully with markers and colored pencils, and the name and description were carefully written in pen. And the entire card was covered in glitter, making it shine everywhere the light hit it.

“Judai…” Johan was speechless. He wanted to scream about how thoughtful and sweet this was, how much he loved that Judai would take the time to make him such a lovely handmade gift. But he was so overwhelmed by love and sentiment, he couldn’t get his mouth to form the words.

Judai had finally looked up at Johan expectantly. He was nervously wringing his hands together, hoping his boyfriend did like it. Johan met Judai’s gaze, a huge grin plastered on his face and making his eyes crinkled. He swiftly moved forward, closing the gap between himself and Judai, and kissed Judai square on the lips. He wrapped his arm not holding the card around Judai’s waist and pulled their bodies close together, not caring anymore if he got glitter one himself. Judai was thrown off by the sudden kiss but returned it, nonetheless, holding onto Johan’s shoulders for stability.

Finally pulling away but still holding each other, Johan and Judai grinned at each other. “I take it you like it?” Judai asked.

“I love it, I love it so much, Judai.” Johan couldn’t keep himself from kissing Judai again, this time pecking the other boy on the cheek. He looked back down at the card again, his face breaking back out into a wide grin. “I need to frame this and put it on my wall.”

Judai blushed again at that. “Aww, you don’t have to do that, Johan.”

“I’m doing it; this deserves to be framed! I never knew you had such a knack for drawing.”

Judai sheepishly rubbed the back of his head again. “Yeah, well, I’ve been making up my own cards since I was a kid. It’s just really fun, haha.”

Taking a step back, Johan let go of Judai to give him space. “Well, thank you for designing one for me. I really do love this a lot.”

“Oh, it was nothing,” Judai said, trying to dismiss the praise and appreciation with a wave of his hand.

Johan smiled lovingly at his boyfriend before looking down at his now glitter-covered clothes. He chuckled softly, “I guess we should try to get this place cleaned up.”

Judai chuckled in response. “Yeah, I guess so.”


End file.
